Murder of Blood
by Konoto
Summary: Milo y Camus son dos detectives del departamento de policía de la gran Ciudad de New York, y tendrán que enfrentarse al caso mas sangriento e ilógico que se haya visto jamás. YoiLemon. MiloxCamus cap. 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Hello!... bien, bien, a mí siempre me han gustado las historias de misterio, suspenso, asesinos y detectives, pues me he decidido por hacer un fic de esos temas, y como ya tengo algo de experiencia haciendo fics de éste tipo, pues aquí lo tienen, espero que os guste...

**Advertencia:** Bien, primero que nada, si hay un homofóbico leyendo esto, haga el favor de retirarse antes de que el fic comience, ya que como de costumbre contiene yaoi, lemon, blah, blah, blah... así que están advertidos. Además, con éste tipo de fics suelo poner mucha crueldad, frialdad y brutalidad en el asesino, así que si se me pasa la mano, por favor, no duden en decírmelo.

**Disclaimer:** Por favor, Saint Seiya no me pertenece, no es de mi propiedad, para mi desgracia.

**Parejas:** MiloxCamus... la mejor y única n.n

**Nota:** Oh, se me había olvidado, este es un fic AU (universo alterno).

**Murder of Blood**

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter I: A dark night**

Espesas nubes plateadas cubrían todo el cielo de la gran manzana, como muchos la llamaban, mejor conocida con el nombre de New York, la ciudad donde hasta lo imposible puede suceder. Nuestra historia comienza una fría noche de noviembre; las calles estaban mojadas por la reciente lluvia que había caído sobre la ciudad.

Un hombre envuelto en un grueso abrigo negro caminaba lentamente por las oscuras y solitarias calles, el gélido clima hacia visible su aliento ante sus ojos. Caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, tratando de protegerlas del frío, pero no servía de mucho, ya que estaban tan frías como el resto de su cuerpo. En su bolsillo llevaba también un cuchillo. Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios al recordar algo, para cerró su puño alrededor del objeto sin darse cuenta, comprobando lo filoso del arma, cuando sacó su mano del bolsillo del abrigo, y vió la sangre que corría brillando suavemente a la luz de la única luz que iluminaba la calle.

Sus pies lo llevaban automáticamente por el camino que en su memoria estaba grabado por las continuas veces que lo recorría. Hasta detenerse en un alto edificio de apartamentos en el centro de la ciudad, subió los tres escalones, entró a la recepción y se dirigió al elevador.

Presionó un botón y esperó. Un ligero timbre y las puertas se abrieron ante él, dio unos pasos hacia dentro y presionó el botón que tenía el número siete, y esperó. El elevador se detuvo en el piso tres, y subió una joven mujer, que lo miró extrañamente para después sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Él no le prestó atención. No le interesaban las mujeres. Nunca lo habían hecho.

--Disculpe, señorita.-llamó suavemente, la chica se sobresaltó.-Podría decirme qué hora es?.-preguntó con amabilidad.

--Eh... s-si...-la joven revisó su reloj, pero al parecer se le había olvidado como leer la hora, él, un poco impaciente la tomó por la muñeca y él mismo comprobó la hora.

--Las nueve treinta.-pronunció.-Gracias.-dijo y detuvo el elevador, y aunque estaban todavía en el piso cinco se bajó, escuchando un quedísimo 'De nada' de los labios de la chica; no tenía ganas de soportar algo así ahora, prefería subir por las escaleras. Y fue subiendo escalón por escalón hasta llegar al piso siete. Avanzó por un largo pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta que tenía el número 217. buscó la llave en sus bolsillos, pero no encontró nada, tanteó su abrigo en busca de la mentada llave pero fue inútil. La había olvidado entro o tal vez la abría perdido. Tocó el timbre esperando que estuviera en casa, sino tendría que esperar a que llegara. Pero para su suerte se escucharon unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta seguido del sonido de la cerradura y el de la puerta al abrirse. Sus ojos se fijaron en unos increíbles mieles que se iluminaron al verlo, para después dejarlo pasar con una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

--Te esperaba.-le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

--No debiste.-le dijo sonriendo de igual manera.

--Pero yo quería esperarte.-le dijo el otro joven de rubios cabellos.

--Ya cenaste?.-preguntó quitándose el abrigo.

--No...-respondió sencillamente el rubio.

--Debes de tener hambre.-pronunció.

--Sí... pero tengo hambre de... otra cosa...-dijo sonriendo sensualmente acorralándolo contra la puerta y su propio cuerpo, sujetando sus muñecas entre sus manos, mirándolo con lujuria y con una sonrisa predadora.

--Y cómo de qué tienes hambre?.-preguntó el joven de largos cabellos castaños, siguiéndole el juego al mayor en estatura.

--Tengo hambre de ti...-susurró para después atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso que dejó sin aliento al otro.

--Tan... efusivo como siempre.-dijo el castaño con la respiración agitada.

--Es que eres irresistible.-dijo el rubio entrelazando sus manos con las del menor.

--Ugh!.-se quejó al sentir una desagradable punzada en su mano derecha.

--Qué tienes?.-preguntó preocupado al escuchar el gemido de dolor que escapó de los labios del otro, pero su pregunta fue contestada cuando sintió algo manchar sus dedos, la miró y vió que era sangre.-Estás herido?.-le preguntó.

--No.-dijo con calma.-Es sólo un pequeño corte, eso es todo.-le restó importancia.

--Ven, vamos a curarte.-dijo el rubio mirando al menor con sus ojos azules.

--No es nada, ya te lo dije.-protestó siendo ignorado por el rubio y arrastrado hacia el amplio cuarto de baño.

-Siéntate.-ordenó quedamente señalando el retrete, mientras él buscaba algodón y algo de alcohol. Al encontrarlos se acercó al castaño, quien alejó su mano del alcance del rubio.-Dame la mano...-pidió sonriendo ante la actitud infantil del joven.

--No... te dije que no era nada grave.-dijo con voz nerviosa.

--Vamos, no te comportes como un niño pequeño... dame la mano...-pero el otro no se la tendió.-Louis, dame la mano.-dijo con un tono de voz algo más firme, mirando inquisidoramente los ojos esmeralda del menor.- Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo haré yo por las malas.-amenazó sonriendo de una manera que al castaño no le gustó.

--Esta bien, esta bien...-dijo, resignado tendiéndole la mano al ojiazul.

--Verás que no te dolerá.-dijo tomando la extremidad del castaño, y comenzando con la labor de curación.-Ves cómo no te dolió nada?.-dijo sonriendo y aplicando un ligero vendaje a la herida.-Y ahora, dime como te lo hiciste?.-preguntó.

--Fue un pequeño descuido.-dijo levantándose de su, hasta ahora asiento.-Cerré el puño sobre el cuchillo sin darme cuenta, es todo.

--Deberías tener más cuidado.-le regañó mirándolo dulcemente.-Sé que es necesario tener protección en ésta ciudad de locos, pero ten más cuidado, esta bien?.

--Lo tendré.-respondió sonriendo.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del baño, el castaño se dirigió hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de éste.

--Qué haces?.-preguntó con curiosidad sentándose en la barra.

--Dijiste que no habías cenado aún.-respondió el castaño.

--Sí, pero te dije que no tengo hambre de eso.-dijo sonriendo lascivamente haciendo sonrojar al ojiverde.-Sino de otra 'cosa'.-dijo lamiéndose los labios provocativamente.

--Tal vez después.-respondió simplemente el otro, dándose la vuelta.

--Porqué no ahora?.-preguntó acercándose furtivamente por detrás y abrazando por la espalda al castaño haciendo que se sobresaltara.

--Primero come algo.-dijo dándose la vuelta, quedando frente al rubio.-No quiero que te andes desmayando a la mitad.-Dijo sonriendo grandemente.

--Ey! ¬¬... eso no fue gracioso.-le recriminó, pero el castaño simplemente dejó un suave beso en sus labios y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.-Mmmmffhh!.-dijo cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado.

--Vamos no te enojes.-dijo sonriéndole.

--Es que eso es lo peor.-dijo aun con los brazos cruzados.

--Qué?.-preguntó el otro.

--Que no me puedo enojar contigo.-dijo para después sellar los labios del ojiverde en un tierno beso, posando sus manos en la delgada cintura del menor, desliando sus manos hacia donde la espalda pierde el signo nombre...

El pequeño reloj en la mesita de noche marcaba las tres con quince minutos de la madrugada. Un ligero pero audible ruido lo sacó de su sueño. Abrió sus ojos esmeraldas, encontrándose con la penumbra de la habitación; unos brazos en su cintura lo estrecharon hacia el cálido cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Sonrió.

Con cuidado de no despertar al rubio se incorporó de la cama. Y recordó que estaba completamente desnudo. Vaya que el maldito ojiazul sabía como seducirlo. Encontró sus bóxers a los pies de la cama y se los puso, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, no encendió las luces; sacó un vaso de vidrio de la alacena y lo llenó de agua, que bebió lentamente, y escuchó otra vez ese ruido; con el vaso ya vacío aún en su mano se dirigió hacia el pasillo, del cual provenía el ruido, encendió la luz y se topó con un par de ojos grises que lo miraban a través de un pasamontañas negro que cubría el rostro de aquel hombre.

No le dio tiempo ni de decir una palabra cuando lo golpeó a puño cerrado fuertemente en una de sus mejillas, haciéndole caer al suelo; el vaso escapó de sus manos y fue a dar al piso donde se hizo pedazos con gran estruendo, las luces se apagaron y el pasillo se envolvió en la penumbra. El ruido que hizo el vaso de cristal al romperse despertó al rubio, que al no encontrar el cuerpo del ojiverde junto al suyo se incorporó rápidamente, cubriéndose con un par de bóxers, y salió en busca del otro joven.

Al principio pensó que el castaño sólo se había levantado a tomar agua y en un tropiezo se le cayó el vaso, pero su suposición se borró cuando al encender las luces se encontró con una figura negra sobre el ojiverde, sujetándolo por las muñecas y presionando con sus piernas las del menor, inmovilizándolo; un gemido de dolor por parte del castaño lo sacó de su trance momentáneo, y fue en el piso que vió un revolver, que seguramente sería de aquél hombre, lo tomó y se acercó sigilosamente por detrás.

--Suéltalo o te despides de éste mundo.-ordenó con voz firme, apuntando con el arma de fuego directamente en la nuca del agresor, el hombre liberó las muñecas del ojiverde de su agarre y se fue incorporando lentamente con las manos en alto, pero antes de que alguno de los dos jóvenes pudiera evitarlo, el hombre corrió lo que faltaba del pasillo hacia la puerta la que ya estaba abierta y desapareció tras ella.-Estás bien?.-preguntó ayudando al castaño a incorporarse.

--Agh!.-mas una fuerte punzada de dolor lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas.

--Louis?.-llamó.-Te hizo algo?.-preguntó.-Te lastimó?.-pero sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando vió como la sangre resbalaba por el costado izquierdo del ojiverde...

**-11:34am Este de New York-**

--Camus?.-llamó suavemente.

--Mmmm?.-pronunció, recibiendo placenteras caricias en su larga cabellera rojiza.

--Vamos al cine?.-preguntó enredando las hebras rojizas entre sus dedos.

--Claro, por qué no?.-dijo sonriendo, abriendo sus hermosos ojos caoba.

Camus. Veinticinco años de edad. Había nacido en Francia. Tenía largo cabello lacio y rojizo. Una figura bastante sensual: delgado, alto, estrecha cintura, piel blanca, largas piernas, labios apetecibles y llamativos que invitaban a ser besados. Inteligente y amigable. Y aunque sabía hablar perfectamente inglés, (Konoto-chan: recuerden que están en EUA) se notaba su acento francés.

--Cuál película te gustaría ver?.-preguntó.

Milo. Un joven de veinticinco años de edad. Nacido en Grecia. Largo cabello rubio, indeciso entre mechones ondulados y rizos, unos increíbles ojos azul turquesa, una encantadora sonrisa, un bello rostro y un cuerpo que parecía modelado por los mismos dioses: delgado, alto, algo mas que Camus, piel bronceada... un hombre bastante atractivo, con una personalidad envolvente.

--Ayer vi los cortos de una en la televisión, no se veía tan mal, pero no lo sé...-de pronto su pequeña conversación se vió interrumpida por el sonar del teléfono.-Diga?.-dijo el pelirrojo descolgando el auricular al estar más cerca del aparato.-Ahora?.-preguntó.-Esta bien... espera...-con su mano hizo el ademán de cómo si estuviera escribiendo en el aire, dándole a entender al rubio que quería una pluma, el mayor la encontró en una de las mesas cercanas al sillón donde ambos estaban sentados, el francés no sólo tomó la pluma sino que tomó entre sus manos la del rubio.-Mfh... cuál era el número?.-preguntó.-217?... si, lo tengo.-dijo escribiendo una dirección en la palma de la mano del ojiazul.-Esta bien, en media hora...-dijo finalmente para después colocar en cortar la llamada.

--Creo que ya no iremos al cine.-suspiró el rubio.-Esto es en el centro.-dijo leyendo la dirección escrita en su palma.

--Si.-secundó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.

--A veces odio éste trabajo.-bufó el ojiazul con algo de molestia.

Bien, bien, sé que en éste capítulo la mayoría no entendió absolutamente nada, pero no s preocupéis que todo se aclarará en el próximo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, besos, Ja Ne!


	2. Those eyes

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, lemon, blah, blah, blah...

**Disclaimer:** Por favor, Saint Seiya no me pertenece, no es de mi propiedad, para mi desgracia y la de los homofóbicos.

**Parejas:** MiloxCamus

**Murder of Blood **

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter II: Those eyes**

--Ayer vi los cortos de una en la televisión, no se veía tan mal, pero no lo sé...-de pronto su pequeña conversación se vió interrumpida por el sonar del teléfono.-Diga?.-dijo el pelirrojo descolgando el auricular al estar más cerca del aparato.-Ahora?.-preguntó.-Esta bien... espera...-con su mano hizo el ademán de cómo si estuviera escribiendo en el aire, dándole a entender al rubio que quería una pluma, el mayor la encontró en una de las mesas cercanas al sillón donde ambos estaban sentados, el francés no sólo tomó la pluma sino que tomó entre sus manos la del rubio.-Mfh... cuál era el número?.-preguntó.-217?... si, lo tengo.-dijo escribiendo una dirección en la palma de la mano del ojiazul.-Esta bien, en media hora...-dijo finalmente para después colocar en cortar la llamada.

--Creo que ya no iremos al cine.-suspiró el rubio.-Esto es en el centro.-dijo leyendo la dirección escrita en su palma.

--Si.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

--A veces odio éste trabajo.-bufó el ojiazul con algo de molestia.

--Lo sé.-secundó el pelirrojo.-Pero qué se le va a hacer?.-dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

--Hn.-fue lo único que el ojiazul pronunció poniéndose de pie, malhumorado.

--Vamos, no te enojes.-le dijo sonriendo.

--No estoy enojado.-refutó el rubio infantilmente, cruzándose de brazos

--Sí, si lo estás.-contradijo el bello pelirrojo agrandando su sonrisa.

--No, no lo estoy ¬¬.-insistió Milo cerrando sus ojos en actitud obstinada.

--Milo, te conozco perfectamente.-dijo sintiendo los fuertes brazos del rubio rodear su estrecha cintura, abrazándolo por la espalda.

--Lo sé.-dijo dejando suaves besos en la tersa piel del cuello del pelirrojo pasando sus dedos por las suaves hebras cobrizas.-Me dejas hacerte trenzas?.-preguntó el rubio enredando un mechón de largo cabello entre sus dedos.

--Sólo si tú me dejas hacerte coletas.-dijo el francés a modo de respuesta, sacando una risa divertida de los labios del ojiazul.-Vamos, es tarde...-habló separándose del agarre del griego.

--Mmmmffhh!... No me lo recuerdes.-dijo suspirando con fastidio.-No quiero ir T-T.-gimoteó infantilmente.

--No seas berrinchudo, Milo.-dijo Camus sonriendo divertido.-Quién te viera es estos momentos diría que tienes tres años... no veinticinco.-rió buenamente.

--¬¬ ja, ja, ja... muy gracioso.-habló el rubio, enfurruñado.

--Vamos.-dijo dejando un suave beso en los labios de Milo, y aunque era algunos centímetros más bajo que él (Konoto-chan: exactamente cinco centímetros más bajito que el lindo escorpión n.n) podía lograr que el rubio se inclinara un poco.

--Cómo lo haces?.-preguntó el joven griego cerrando sus bellos ojos.

--Cómo hago qué?.-cuestionó mirando confundido al no entender la pregunta.

--Cómo haces que mi enojo desaparezca?.-dijo con una sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios.-Cómo haces que todo el mundo desaparezca?.-preguntó para después volver a unir sus labios con los carnosos del pelirrojo.

--Secreto, amor.-habló el pelirrojo al partir en beso, guiñó un ojo coquetamente, haciendo sonreír al ojiazul, para acto seguido tomar una de sus manos y conducirlo hasta la puerta, por la cual salieron.

**KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk**

Dieron las doce con diez minutos cuando ambos llegaron frente a un alto edificio en el centro de la gran ciudad, entraron y caminaron hacia el elevador.

--Pode... podemos ir por las escaleras?.-preguntó con voz nerviosa el rubio al ver que el pelirrojo estaba por presionar el botón para que el elevador bajase.

--Qué?... pero si son siete pisos!.-dijo el francés un tanto asombrado, pero su asombro desapareció el recordar el miedo claustrofóbico que le tenía el griego a los elevadores.-Milo, no voy a subir siete pisos de escaleras cuando hay un elevador.-dijo mirándolo inquisidoramente.

--Sabes que aguanto cuando mucho dos o hasta tres pisos, pero son siete... Acaso quieres que me dé un paro cardiaco?.-preguntó cada vez mas nervioso, se sobresaltó cuando el tenue timbre anunció la llegada del elevador.-En serio, Camus, no quiero entrar allí.-dijo cuando las puertas se abrieron para dejarlos pasar.

--Vamos, no pasará nada.-habló el pelirrojo sonriendo dulcemente.-Yo estoy contigo.-dijo tomando una de las manos del rubio entre las suyas y lo jaló dentro.

--Mmmm.-gimió Milo al ver como las compuertas se cerraban, y comenzó a sentirse sofocado.

--Calma, no pasa nada.-dijo con voz suave el francés tomando ambas manos del ojiazul.

El griego cerró sus ojos fuertemente cuando sintió cómo el elevador comenzaba a moverse, apretando las manos del francés entre las suyas, y mientras mas subían mas incómodo y sofocado se sentía. Y cuando ya no podía mas dirigió una de sus manos hacia el botón para hacer parar el elevador, pero fue interceptado por el pelirrojo.

--Pero...-intentó decir mirándolo suplicante, pero un dedo en sus labios le calló.

--Shhh... no digas nada.-dijo tomando el rostro, ahora pálido de Milo entre sus manos.-Mírame.-dijo en un susurro.-No pienses en nada, sólo mírame.-dijo acariciando ambas mejillas, mientras que el griego se concentraba únicamente en los bellos ojos del francés.-Cierra tus ojos.-pidió.

Milo cerró sus orbes azules con lentitud. El pelirrojo eliminó la distancia entre ambos, dejando un tierno beso en los labios del rubio, un suave toque apenas más efímero que el aliento, pero que fue profundizado cuando los brazos del ojiazul lo rodearon por la cintura, acercándole lo más posible a su propio cuerpo. Mordió con suavidad el labio inferior del francés, quien separó ligeramente sus labios, dándole la oportunidad de invadir su boca con su lengua sin premura, embriagándose con el exquisito sabor que ésta poseía, mientras los dedos del francés acariciaban los dorados cabellos. Su miedo y nerviosismo se esfumaron cual polvo al viento cuando sus labios tocaron los de Camus. Pero prontamente y contra su voluntad, la falta de aire los hizo separarse y romper el beso. Un tenue timbre les anunció que ya habían llegado y las compuertas se abrieron.

--Ves cómo no pasó nada?.-preguntó sonriendo dulcemente.

--Si... gracias.-dijo el griego sonriendo de igual manera y ambos salieron del elevador y se encaminaron por el largo pasillo.

Era un caos total, había varios miembros del cuerpo de policía interrogando a los departamentos vecinos en busca de cualquier dato o información que les pudiera ser de alguna utilidad. Pero muchos sólo negaban con la cabeza y decían que no sabían nada, para después cerrar sus puertas, o aparentemente lo hacían, ya que sólo emparejaban la puerta, dejando una pequeña rendija por la cual podían ver y escuchar, (Konoto-chan: metiches ¬¬).

-- Hola, chicos.-habló una voz con alivio, muy conocida para ambos.- Que bueno que llegaron.-dijo un joven de ojos verdes.

--Hola, Saga.-saludó el francés.

--Qué tal, Saga?.-saludó el griego, pero notó que el rostro del ojiverde estaba pálido.-Qué sucede?.-preguntó.

--Quiero morirme... estoy harto, eso es lo que pasa!.-dijo bastante alterado.

--Y eso?.-preguntó un tanto sorprendido el pelirrojo.

--Un día de estos va a volverme loco.-habló histérico, masajeando con los dedos sus sienes.-Sino es que ya lo estoy.-

--Quién?.-cuestionó el rubio, dudando acerca de la salud mental de su amigo.

--Dios mío!...-exclamó pasándose una mano por el cabello.-Habla hasta por los codos!.-dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

--Ohh...-pronunciaron tanto el ojiazul y como el pelirrojo comprendiendo el por que de la desesperación de su amigo.

--Cómo es que le permitieron venir?.-preguntó el francés.

--No lo sé, y no me importa... lo único que quiero es que cierre esa gran bocota.-dijo el hombre al borde de la histeria.

--Oh, Saga!.-se escuchó decir a una voz bastante irritante y chillona.

--No, demonios!.-maldijo el ojiverde palideciendo.-T-tengo que irme.-

--No te preocupes, nosotros te cubrimos.-habló Milo, mirando al pelirrojo quien asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

--Sagita!.-se escuchó, esta vez mas cerca.

--Gracias!... les debo una.-dijo para prácticamente echarse a correr.

--Hola, francés!.-saludó una chica de largos cabellos lilas, para acto seguido lanzarse contra Camus, enredando sus brazos por el cuello de éste, cayendo ambos estrepitosamente al piso.

--Auch!.-se quejó el pelirrojo.-La próxima vez que desee taclearme, 'señorita'... avíseme.-dijo intentando incorporarse, pero el peso de la chica no le dejaba.

--Vamos, no seas así, francés...-dijo la chica. Nunca le había llamado por su nombre, siempre era así 'francés'.-Dónde esta Saga?.-preguntó.

--No lo sé.-dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

--Saga, espera!.-exclamó al ver al ojiverde presionar rápidamente el botón del elevador, se puso de pie y corrió tras él, pero las compuertas se cerraron casi en su nariz, y al ver que bajaba, optó por las escaleras.

--Estas bien?.-preguntó el ojiazul ayudándolo a levantarse.

--Si.-respondió, ya de pie.

--Saga debería demandarla por acoso sexual.-dijo Milo riendo.

--No creo que a Kanon le haga mucha gracias que 'esa' acose a Saga.-habló el francés conteniendo su risa.

--Claro que no, se volvería loco, además... Kanon siempre ha sido celoso.-acotó el rubio.-Si viera cómo lo acosa todos los días, sería capaz de matar a la pequeña vaca.-completó riendo buenamente.

--Eso quisiera verlo...-dijo sonriendo.

--Camus, Milo... los estaba esperando.-saludó un joven de aproximadamente la misma edad que ellos, de cabellos castaños y bellos ojos verde esmeralda.

--Qué tienes para nosotros, Aioria?.-preguntó el griego.

--Hn, algo un poco fuera de lo común.-dijo suspirando.-Al parecer un hombre invadió el departamento, pero no forzó ninguna cerradura.-dijo caminando dentro de la estancia.-También encontramos esto...-mostrando un revolver.-Pensamos que era un simple ladrón, pero no se llevó nada... y el arma tiene un silenciador, lo cual indica...-

--Que no venía a robar... sino a matar.-completó el pelirrojo.

--Exactamente.-secundó el castaño.-Es el tercer caso idéntico esta semana.-dijo suspirando.

--Algún herido?.-preguntó el ojiazul.

--Si.-respondió el ojiverde con pesar.-Un joven, pero no es ninguna herida de bala... mas bien fue una puñalada.-objetó.

--Puñalada?.-preguntó algo sorprendido el rubio.-Y él está...?.-

--No, no logró tocar ningún órgano vital... y esta en el hospital, recuperándose...-

--Podrías... hacerte cargo de llenar los informes?... Saga tuvo que irse.-pidió el pelirrojo.

--Claro, con gusto...-dijo sonriendo el ojiverde.-Aunque también hago esto por agradecimiento hacia él.-dijo sonriendo.

--Agradecimiento?... porqué?.-preguntó confundido.

--Por que logró que la bocona se fuera de aquí.-comentó riendo.-Ya me tenía harto.-

--Y que lo digas.-refutó el rubio.

--Bien, será mejor que vayan al hospital.-dijo Aioria.-Necesitan interrogarlo.-

--Esta bien.-

KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk 

--Disculpe.-llamó el rubio a la joven recepcionista del hospital.

--S-si? o/./o.-balbuceó la pobre muchacha completamente sonrojada.

--Buscamos a un paciente que haya ingresado con una puñalada en el costado, entre las 3:30 y las 4:30 am.-dijo el ojiazul.

--S-si... e-en el segundo piso... e-en la hab-habitación 256 a la d-derecha.-dijo entrecortadamente.

--Gracias.-dijo para después dirigirse hacia Camus que lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.-Qué es tan gracioso?.-preguntó mirándolo confundido.

--Es que...-pausó para después señalar a la chica que seguía con su mirada sobre Milo.-Enamoraste a la recepcionista, Milo.-dijo para después reír quedamente.

--Que?.-dijo por lo bajo mirando sorprendido a la chica, quien desvió su mirada rápidamente, sonrojándose, Milo simplemente sonrió.-Vamos.-dijo tomando la mano del pelirrojo y dirigiéndose al elevador, presionó el botón.

--Milo?.-llamó suavemente el francés.

--Qué?.-preguntó.

--Qué estas haciendo?.-preguntó.

--Cómo que qué estoy haciendo?.-preguntó confundido.

--Lo mismo te digo... acaso quieres subir al elevador por tu propia voluntad?.-preguntó.

--Qué...?.-dijo mirando sorprendido al pelirrojo, para después desviar su vista hacia las compuertas que se abrieron para dejarles pasar.

--Entonces...?.-preguntó el francés.

--Yo no... Qué diablos!.-dijo para jalar al pelirrojo hacia adentro y presionando el botón del número dos.

--Dios! El mundo se va a acabar.-bromeó Camus.-El Apocalipsis se acerca!.-

--Luego dicen que yo soy el infantil ¬¬.-espetó el rubio.

--Vamos, Milo... fue una bromilla inocente n.n.-dijo el joven francés aún sonriendo.-No te enojes.-

--No puedo enojarme contigo.-dijo el ojiazul sonriendo dulcemente, para seguidamente sellar los labios del pelirrojo en un suave beso.

El elevador se detuvo en el segundo piso, y ambos caminaron por el largo pasillo. Cada habitación ten­ía números de color plateado adheridos a la madera de la puerta.

**249...**

**250...**

**251...**

**252...**

**253...**

**254...**

**255...**

**256...**

--Se supone que aquí es...-dijo el rubio plantándose ante una puerta de color blanco con el número 256 en la parte superior.

--Ésta es.-afirmó el pelirrojo, tocando suavemente en la blanca superficie, escuchando una voz que decía un quedo 'adelante', ambos entraron a la estancia.

--Buenas tardes...-saludó el griego.-Somos del...-

--FBI.-completó un joven rubio que estaba sentado en una silla cercana a la cama, y poniéndose de pie.

--Exactamente.-secundó Milo.-Soy el agente y detective Milo Bizantino-dijo presentándose y estrechando la mano del joven.

--Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Steven Williams.-respondió el joven.

--Y él es...-dijo Milo refiriéndose al francés.

--Camus Siegel, mucho gusto.-dijo sonriendo.

--Mon Dieu!.-exclamó el joven de ojos mieles, tomando la mano del pelirrojo entre las suyas, dejando un suave beso en el dorso de ésta.- ­être un ange qui ­être devant de mon yeux? (Es un ángel quién está frente a mis ojos?).- habló en perfecto francés, los ojos de Camus se abrieron ampliamente ante aquellas palabras y un violento sonrojo se apoderó de sus blancas mejillas.- Non, vous être plus belle que un ange (No, tu eres más bello que un ángel).-dijo para después sonreír con dulzura y dejar un segundo beso en el dorso de la mano de un sonrojado pelirrojo.

Los ojos mieles del rubio miraban fijamente los aún sorprendidos ojos caoba de Camus. Milo se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención del joven, quien soltó lentamente la mano de Camus, sonriendo al ver cómo un par de ojos azules taladraban los suyos. Milo, quien había entendido cada palabra, no podía evitar el sentir celos. Apartó a Camus delicadamente y se colocó delante de él en actitud protectora.

--Su novio es muy hermoso.-dijo con voz suave y calmada.-No me malinterprete...-dijo ante el ceño fruncido del griego.-Sólo estaba asombrado por la absoluta belleza de su pareja... además, yo ya estoy comprometido.-dijo sonriendo y señalando al joven de cabellos castaños que dormía tranquilamente en la cama... bueno, aparentemente dormido en la cama...

--Tu nunca cambias, verdad?.-dijo el joven de cabellos castaños que veía divertido la escena.

--Ya te sientes mejor, Lou?.-preguntó acercándose al castaño.

--Mucho mejor gracias.-dijo sonriendo.

--Que alivio.-dijo sonriendo de igual manera.

--Disculpen por interrumpir pero...-habló el rubio.

--Oh, lo siento... ustedes dirán, en que podemos servirles?.-dijo el joven de ojos verdes.

--Si, verá, hemos venido a hacerles unas cuantas preguntas sobre el altercado en vuestra casa.-dijo el pelirrojo con sus mejillas aún encantadoramente sonrojadas, aunque con menor intensidad.

--No logré verlo bien, por que estaba muy oscuro... pero logré verle los ojos, y eran unos ojos muy peculiares que difícilmente podría olvidar.-habló sonriendo de lado.-Si me prestan un lápiz y un pedazo de papel, podría dibujarlo.-comentó.

Una vez que le dieron lo que había pedido, se puso a dibujar. Después de unos cuantos minutos terminó.

--Listo!.-anunció tendiéndole el pedazo de papel a Milo.

Al principio el sorprendió, por que el dibujo era bastante bueno y real, tal parecía que aquel par de ojos parpadearían en cualquier momento.

--Esos ojos... yo los conozco.-habló el francés al observar el dibujo, atrayendo tres pares de ojos que lo miraban sorprendidos.-Los he visto antes...-

**KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk**

Ok, hasta aquí por ahora, muchísimas gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios, espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado... Besos, Ja Ne!


	3. Behind the wall

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, lemon, blah, blah, blah...

**Disclaimer:** Por favor, Saint Seiya no me pertenece, no es de mi propiedad, para mi desgracia y la de los homofóbicos.

**Parejas:** MiloxCamus y algo de ShuraxAioria.

**Reviews:**

**Ridula: **ay! Señora, acaso no imagina quien es?... en fin bueno la historia es sangrienta, mucho, sólo que por ahora me he moderado jeje, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Bye-Bye.

**Elena: **lo sé, quién no se derretiría con una distracción como Camie, bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n.

Quejas, sugerencias, peticiones, felicitaciones, amenazas, observaciones en los reviews por fa. Espero que os guste.

**Murder of Blood**

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter III: Behind the wall**

--Esos ojos... yo los conozco.-habló el francés al observar el dibujo, atrayendo tres pares de ojos que lo miraban sorprendidos.-Los he visto antes...-

--Hablas en serio, Camus?.-preguntó algo pasmado el griego.

--Si, tal vez no lo recuerdes pero ya conocemos a éste hombre.-habló el francés.-Fue hace menos de un año... su nombre es Daniel Novak... creo que en estos momentos esta en libertad condicional, fue arrestado y juzgado por robo y homicidio en segundo grado.-dijo tratando de recordar con claridad.

--Oh, ya lo recuerdo.-dijo el ojiazul.-Ese hombre es un cínico de lo peor.-habló con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

--Dicen que no forzó ninguna entrada, no es así?.-cuestionó el pelirrojo.

--No, creo que robó mis llaves sin que yo lo notara, por que creí haberlas perdido, y nos dijeron que las encontraron pegadas a la puerta después de que el hombre se fue.-habló el ojiverde.

--Lo que pasa es que ya hemos tenido tres casos iguales en ésta semana.-dijo con pesar el griego.-Y hay una mujer desaparecida.-terminó.

--Entonces debería considerarme afortunado?.-dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

--Así es.-afirmó el francés.

**KkKkKkKkKk**

--Aquí está.-anunció Saga después de una exhaustiva búsqueda entre todos los archivos de una de las computadoras principales.

--Ya era hora.-se quejó Aioria con algo de fastidio, se incorporó de su, hasta ahora, asiento y se posicionó detrás de él para poder ver mejor el monitor de la computadora por encima de su hombro.

--Pues a la próxima lo buscas TU.-le espetó con enfado.

--Porqué yo?... ese es TU trabajo.-replicó.

--No soy sirviente de NADIE!.-dijo Saga comenzando a enfurecerse.

--Pues conozco a cierto joven de ojos verdes, que no soy yo por supuesto, a quien le encantaría DESMENTIR eso.-dijo esto con una sonrisa ante el violento sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Saga.

--Ya empezaron.-habló Milo soltando un suspiro de resignación.

--Siempre es lo mismo.-secundó Camus, mientras jugaba distraídamente con una pluma entre sus dedos.

--Nos quedaremos a dormir aquí o qué?.-preguntó el griego haciéndose oír.

--Sólo si el escandaloso se calla.-inquirió Saga aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

--A quién le dices escandaloso?.-preguntó el castaño.

--A ti, a quién más? ¬¬.-siguió.

--El burro hablando de orejas ¬¬.-

Y así empezó la guerra para ver quien decía los insultos más hirientes a su oponente en la menor cantidad de tiempo.

--Bocón!.-

--Esquizofrénico!.-

--Imbécil!.-

--Estúpido!.-

--Escandaloso!.-

--Amargado!.-

--Antipático!.-

--¬¬.-

--¬¬.-

--Ejem... ya terminaron?.-preguntó el francés, que desde hacía tiempo escuchaba pacientemente las tonterías que sus dos compañeros se decían el uno al otro, las mismas tonterías a las que ya estaba acostumbrado.

--Idiota!-

--Cara dura!.-

--¬¬

--¬¬

--Que bien, gracias!.-dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo, haciendo a un lado a Saga que estaba sentado frente el monitor.

--Porqué no se casan de una vez?.-preguntó el ojiazul sonriendo divertidamente mientras Aioria y Saga lo fulminaban con la mirada, haciéndole soltar una carcajada.

--Los que se aporrean se quieren.-dijo el francés cómo quien habla del clima, al tiempo que abría el expediente y pulsaba la tecla 'Enter' para imprimir.

--Cállate!.-exclamaron ambos ojiverdes al unísono.

--Aioria, que diría Shura si te viera en estos momentos?.-preguntó el rubio negando con su cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente.

--Shura no tiene nada que ver.-contestó el castaño molesto, con un suave rubor carmín en sus mejillas.

--Que diría si viera a su novio de veinticinco años discutir como un niño de tres.-dijo el griego riendo.

--Mira nada más, el muerto riéndose del degollado.-habló el pelirrojo detrás de Milo mesándole los rubios cabellos, provocando que la sonrisa del ojiazul se borrara y Aioria riera entre dientes.

--Mañana a primera hora hay que interrogar al sujeto...-habló Saga.-Su dirección está incluida en su expediente.-

--La descripción es idéntica, además de que las huellas encontradas en el arma coinciden con las de él.-finalizó el francés.

--Nos vamos ya?.-preguntó el rubio.

--Si.-asintió el pelirrojo.

--Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa, Aioria?.-ofreció el ojiazul.

--No, gracias.-declinó el castaño amablemente.-Debo esperar a Shura.-

--Saga, no quieres que...?... y Saga?.-preguntó el griego al no encontrar al peliazul.

--Se veía algo 'apurado' en irse.-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

--Bueno...-pronunció el ojiazul sonriendo nerviosamente.-Nosotros nos vamos.-dijo tomando suavemente la mano del pelirrojo y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

--Hasta luego.-dijo el francés.

--Adiós.-se despidió el ojiverde.

--La una de la madrugada!.-exclamó el griego al mirar su reloj y caminando por el largo pasillo que conducía hasta las puertas que daban hacia la calle.

--Cómo vuela el tiempo cuando uno se divierte, verdad?.-preguntó el pelirrojo que caminaba a la par de Milo.

--Es entretenido ver pelear a esos dos como si fueran una pareja de recién casados.-rió divertido el rubio.

--Kanon y Shura te matarían si te oyeran decir eso.-le regañó el bello joven francés, no pudiendo contener una sonrisa.

--Pero nadie les va a decir, verdad?.-preguntó fijando su mirada en el rostro de un contrariado Camus.

--Claro que no.-dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza.

--Noto un ligero tono sarcástico en tu voz, mi querido Camus ¬¬.-

--No es sarcasmo...-defendió el pelirrojo.

--Ah no?... entonces ilústrame y dime qué es entonces?.-preguntó mirándolo acusadoramente, deteniendo su caminata.

--Una mentira muy mal disimulada.-dijo Camus sonriendo inocente y encantadoramente, haciendo enternecer la mirada de falso enojo del griego.

--Que lindo eres.-Milo sonrió mientras enfocaba sus ojos azules en los caoba de Camus, a lo que las blancas mejillas del francés se tiñeron con un suave rubor carmín, deleitando al rubio.-Vamos a casa.-dijo besando tiernamente la frente del pelirrojo, quien asintió levemente.

**KkKkKkKkKk**

La última mano de pintura blanca y Daniel Novak había terminado la ardua labor que había comenzado apenas tres días antes.

Soltó un cansado suspiro, dejó la brocha sobre el papel periódico que había colocado estratégicamente por todo el piso de la estancia; con el dorso de la mano secó el sudor de su frente.

Con paso lento se encaminó hacia la cocina, en donde tomó un par de trapos y un pequeño balde con agua limpia. Caminó hasta llegar a la escalinata que daba al segundo piso y se dispuso a limpiar la sangre de cada uno de los escalones y algunas salpicaduras que habían alcanzado las paredes. Aún no estaba del todo seca y podría quitarla con facilidad, se inclinó hasta quedar sentado en el primer escalón; sumergió el trapo en el agua y lo exprimió quitándole el exceso de humedad y comenzó así a retirar sangre del piso. Las manchas escarlatas salían con facilidad, aunque en algunas partes se habían tornado marrón al secarse; una vez que el trapo estaba demasiado sucio, lo sumergía en el agua, que tomaba un color rojo escarlata más intenso cada vez que sumergía el pedazo de tela en el líquido. Más de una vez había tenido que cambiar el agua por una más limpia y cuando terminaba con un escalón pasaba al otro. De los escalones pasó a las paredes, de las cuales fue mucho más difícil sacar las motas marrones que manchaban la mayor parte de la superficie.

Después de dejar todo pulcramente limpio se incorporó para así poder ponerse de pie, al entrar a la cocina de nueva cuenta tiró el agua que estaba teñida de un rojo escarlata oscuro por el lavabo, se encargó de lavar bien los trapos y a la vez sus manos, eliminando así cualquier rastro de sangre que halla podido quedar. Abrió unas pequeñas puertas en busca de algún aromatizante que eliminara aquel olor metálico y dulzón de la sangre.

Tomó una lata de color blanco y esparció algo de su contenido por el lugar, era obvio que no podía eliminarlo por completo, ya que aquel peculiar aroma era muy difícil, por no decir imposible, de eliminar; así que se conformó con lograr al menor opacarlo un poco. Creando como resultado una extraña combinación entre el fresco perfume del aromatizante y el olor agridulce de la sangre que antes manchaba gran parte de las escaleras y las paredes.

Se encaminó hacia la pequeña pero cómoda sala de estar y se dispuso a retirar las numerosas hojas de papel periódico, colocándole la tapa a la lata de pintura, y recogiendo la brocha que había usado para pintar la pared. Una vez que se deshizo de todo, subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de baño para darse un largo y relajante baño de inmersión, de esos que duraban cuando menos media hora. Al salir secó sus húmedos cabellos castaños con una toalla, se vistió con ropa limpia y se dirigió a su habitación que estaba frente al baño, abrió la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras pero no se molestó en encender las luces, se dejó caer pesadamente en el suave y blando diván. Su cuerpo le reclamaba la falta de descanso en forma de desagradables punzadas en su espalda y su cabeza, haciéndolo esbozar una mueca de dolor, para después relajarse por completo y caer en un profundo sueño inmediatamente.

**KkKkKkKkKk**

**--Centro de New York, Domingo 5 de Noviembre 7:36 a.m.--**

_/Ding-Dong/_

El molesto ruido del timbre le hizo fruncir el ceño, sin embargo sus ojos no se abrieron.

_/Ding-Dong/_

Otra vez aquel molesto ruido.. Porqué nunca podía dormir en paz!... hizo una mueca de molestia, se dio vuelta sobre un costado a la par que ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos, gruñendo guturalmente y con molestia. Quien quiera que estuviera tocando de esa manera tendría que largarse, por que él no pensaba levantarse.

_/Ding-Dong/… /Ding-Dong/… /Ding-Dong/_

Esta bien!… esta bien!.. aquel timbre comenzaba a molestarle... y mucho!. Con la mayor pereza del mundo se levantó, y al mirar por entre las cortinas

alcanzó a divisar un par de automóviles de color negro. Los reconoció. Prefecto, lo único que le faltaba: lidiar con el FBI desde tan temprano.

_/Ding-Dong/_

Ah no!… si querían que saliera tendrían que esperarse hasta que se cambiara de ropa. Por dios santo, que persona en su sano juicio está despierta al quince para las ocho... en domingo!. Se vistió calmadamente y aún descalzo bajó la escalinata, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y la abrió lentamente.

--Buenos días, puedo ayudarles?.-preguntó lo más amablemente que pudo, aunque podía detectarse un ligero tono hostil en su voz.

-- Daniel Novak?.-preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro.-Somos agentes del FBI y queremos hacerle unas preguntas.-Saga fue el que habó.-Nos permitiría pasar?.-preguntó.

--Claro.-dijo con una falsa sonrisa y haciéndose a un lado para abrir la puerta y dejarlos pasar.-Tomen asiento, por favor.-dijo señalando el amplio sillón en la sala de estar.

--Gracias.-pronunciaron tanto Milo como Saga, mientras que el francés miraba sospechosamente la pared.

--Emm... gustan algo de beber?.-preguntó intentando atraer la atención del pelirrojo, ya que le ponía nervioso la manera en la que miraba la pared. Y lo logró.

--No, gracias.-dijo declinando el ofrecimiento al igual que el rubio y el peliazul.-Nos permitiría ver su habitación?.-pidió.

--Claro.-dijo algo sorprendido con la petición.-Si gusta que lo acompañe.-ofreció.

--No.-negó rápidamente.-Sólo indíquenos dónde está, mi compañero tiene algunas preguntas que hacerle.-aclaró.

--La última puerta a la derecha.-dijo algo extrañado.

--Gracias.-dijo para seguidamente tomar de la mano a Milo y llevarlo con él escaleras arriba.

--Qué pasa, Camus? Porqué pediste ver su habitación?.-preguntó el rubio algo confuso.

--No lo notaste?.-inquirió, recibiendo una negativa por parte del griego.-Todo es muy extraño.-fue lo único que dijo para después caminar la distancia hacia la puerta de la habitación y girar la perilla.-La casa es vieja, y una de las paredes de la sala parece nueva.-siguió.

--Tienes razón es extraño.-acordó el ojiazul.

--Todo está demasiado limpio y ordenado, incluso para alguien normal.-pronunció el francés al divisar el interior de la habitación.

**KkKkKkKkKkKk**

--Le molesta que grabe nuestra conversación?.-preguntó el ojiverde.

--No, adelante.-aceptó el ojigris.

--Bien, dónde estuvo usted el viernes de la semana pasada?.-preguntó.

--Aquí.-respondió inmediatamente, lo cual era mentira, anteayer se habían cumplido tres semanas desde la última vez que había dormido en casa.

--Hay alguien que pueda constar de que usted se encontraba en casa?.-cuestionó.

--Acaso eso es tan importante?.-inquirió desafiante.

--Está usted consiente de cuales son las pautas que se le impusieron al darle libertad condicional?.-preguntó el peliazul mirándolo seriamente.

--Si.-

--Esta consiente de que cualquier violación a cualquiera de esas pautas le ocasionaría cadena perpetua, dependiendo de la gravedad.

--Lo sé.-dijo asintiendo.

--Entonces, conteste mi pregunta... hay alguien que pueda constatar de su presencia aquí el pasado viernes?.-volvió a insistir.

--No.-aquella inquisidora mirada comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

--No se encontraba usted en el cetro de la cuidad?.-cuestionó.

--No.-respondió.

--No invadió ud. el apartamento 217 a las 3:15 a.m.?.-preguntó cada vez con más insistencia.

--No.-contestó cada vez más nervioso, no sabía que era, pero algo en la mirada de ese hombre le hacia sentir extraño, cómo si pudiera leer su mente.

**KkKkKkKkKkKk**

--Tienes una pluma?.-preguntó Camus al rubio que revisaba el baño de la habitación.

--Qué?.-preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

--Que si tienes una pluma?.-volvió a cuestionar.

--Emmm... si.-dijo al buscar en sus bolsillos encontrando una y tendiéndosela al francés.

--Gracias.-pronunció tomándola y dirigiéndose hacia la cama. Deshizo un poco la cama, zafando el cobertor y las sábanas de una de las esquinas.

--Qué estas haciendo?.-inquirió el rubio viendo extrañado las acciones del pelirrojo.

--El cuarto esta demasiado limpio y ordenado, es cómo si nadie viviera aquí.-dijo colocando la pluma debajo de las blancas sábanas y acomodando cuidadosamente el cobertor sobre éstas.-Con esto sabremos si realmente está cumpliendo con las reglas de su libertad condicional.-dijo terminando, y dejando la cama tal y como había estado antes de que ambos entraran.-Volveremos en una semana, y si la pluma sigue allí, sabremos que no ha dormido aquí.-dijo inteligentemente.

--Bien, bajamos ya?.-cuestionó.

--Si, vamos.-asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación y bajaron la escalinata hacia el primer piso.

--Ya terminaste, Saga?.-preguntó el rubio entrando a la estancia en la cual estaban sentados el peliazul y el ojigris.

--Si.-dijo presionando el botón de apagado de la pequeña grabadora y poniéndose de pie.

--Perdón las molestias y gracias por su tiempo.-pronunció el bello ojiazul.

--S-si.-dijo 'algo' nervioso Novak, para seguidamente acompañarlos hacia la puerta. Una vez que salieron, espero a que se fueran, cuando los perdió de vista se recargó de espaldas a la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Suspiró entrecortadamente, le temblaban las manos. Se había salvado esta vez, pero quizá para la siguiente no tendría tanta suerte...

**KkKkKkKkKkKk**

**--Centro de New York, Sábado 11 de Noviembre 3:18 p.m.--**

_/Ding-Dong/_

--Si?.-preguntó al abrir la puerta, pero sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver quien... o mejor dicho quienes estaban afuera.-Q-qué desean?.-preguntó.

--Perdón por molestarlo de nuevo pero... necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas?.-pronunció Aioria con una ligera sonrisa.

--Claro, pasen?.-dijo bajamente abriendo la puerta.

--Gracias.-dijo el castaño entrando a la casa seguido por Milo y Camus.

--No ha salido de aquí, o sí?.-cuestionó el pelirrojo.

--No.-mintió simplemente el hombre de cabellos castaños, encogiéndose en hombros.

--De acuerdo.-habló captando la significativa mirada del francés.-Nos permitiría ver su habitación?.-preguntó el griego.

--Eh... de nuevo?.-preguntó extrañado.

--Si no esconde nada no tiene por que temer.-habló el ojiverde.

--Claro.-asintió.- Ultima puerta a la derecha.-indicó.

Con un 'gracias' ambos jóvenes subieron escaleras arriba, caminando por el largo pasillo hasta la última puerta a la derecha. Al entrar el rubio se dirigió directamente a la cama, que estaba pulcramente hecha, la deshizo revelando el bolígrafo debajo de las sábanas y el cobertor.

--Lo atrapamos.-pronunció el ojiazul, mostrándole al francés el bolígrafo.

--Ya lo creo.-secundó.

Milo dejó el bolígrafo debajo y lo cubrió, dejando la cama tal y como había estado. Bajaron las escaleras.

--Todo bien, oficiales?.-preguntó el ojigris sonriendo.

--Si.-dijo el pelirrojo.

--Podría...?-pero el sonar del teléfono interrumpió la pregunta de Novak.-Disculpen.-se excusó saliendo de la sala de estar para contestar la llamada.

--Lo encontraron?.-preguntó el castaño dirigiéndose a sus dos compañeros.

--En el mismo lugar.-respondió el rubio.

--Bien, ahora por lo menos podremos arrestarlo por violar su libertad condicional.-dijo Aioria recargándose en la pared.

Pero apenas recargó su mano cuando la frágil pared se rompió, y mas el castaño quedó con el brazo metido en el agujero hasta el codo.

--Aioria, que hiciste? o.o .-preguntó alarmado el ojiazul.

--Y-yo no hice nada o.o''...-trató de excusarse.-S-sólo m-me recargué un poquito o.o.-dijo igual de sorprendido y alarmado los otros dos.

Iva a sacar su brazo, pero sintió que un par de manos frías lo sujetaban fuerte y desesperadamente. El pelirrojo y el rubio vieron como el rostro de su amigo pasaba del nerviosismo al terror, el castaño soltó un grito y trató de sacar bruscamente su brazo, pero aquellas manos se lo impedían.

--Aioria?.-llamó dudoso el griego, pero sólo recibió una mirada asustada por parte del ojiverde.-Saca tu brazo de allí.-

--N-no pue-do.-dijo dificultosamente.

--Porqué?.-preguntó con extrañeza el francés.

--P-por que algo... me esta sujetando.-dijo en un quedo murmullo.

Una de las manos que se aferraba al brazo del castaño lo soltó para posarse en el borde del agujero de la pared, haciendo presión y zafando algunos escombros, haciendo el suficiente espacio para sacar el rostro. Era el rostro de una mujer: pálida, con grandes sombras negras debajo de los ojos, algunos golpes en el rostro y rastros de sangre seca. Los ojos apagados miraron suplicantes los verdes de Aioria.

--Ayúdeme.-dijo en un susurro apenas entendible, sus cabellos raídos y desaliñados cubrían algunas partes de su rostro. Los tres jóvenes se apresuraron a agrandar el agujero en la pared, lo suficiente para que la pobre mujer saliera.

--Veo que ya lo descubrieron.-dijo la voz fría y sin expresión de Novak desde la entrada a la estancia.-No me sorprende.-dijo sonriendo y recargándose en la pared a sus espaldas.

--Daniel Novak, queda arrestado por los cargos de violar su libertad condicional, allanamiento de morada, secuestro e intento de homicidio.-recitó el rubio colocando las esposas en las muñecas del ojigris, quien no opuso resistencia alguna.-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, ya que todo lo que diga será usado en su contra en una corte.-siguió.-Tiene derecho a adquirir un abogado, si no puede pagarlo el estado le proporcionara uno.-terminó, el ojigris simplemente cerró momentáneamente sus ojos.

--Puede aflojarlas un poco, me lastiman.-pidió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo tener una mujer moribunda llorando histéricamente en el piso de tu sala y con unas esposas apresándote las muñecas.

Daniel Novak fue juzgado en la corte de New York el miércoles 15 de noviembre. Fue encontrado culpable de los cargos de secuestro, allanamiento de morada, doble intento de homicidio y violación de su libertad condicional. Sentenciado a cadena perpetua.

**KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk**

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Antes de irme una pequeña pregunta: Qué les perecería el poder ver Milo y Camus como padres aunque sea por tres semanas?.

Ja Ne!


	4. Just a little girl part I

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, lemon, homofóbicos están sobre aviso blah, blah, blah... no digan que no les dije.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es mío, si lo fuera estaría censurado y hasta prohibido en muchos países.

**Parejas:** MiloxCamus, algo de ShuraxAioria.

**Murder of Blood**

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter IV: Just a little girl (part I)**

No tenía la menor idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba sentado allí, dentro de aquel pequeño armario. No sabía sí ya era de noche o si seguía siendo de día, aunque a juzgar por la oscuridad de la habitación ya debía de haber anochecido. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo sobresaltar y agazaparse más contra la esquina del angosto armario, sentándose algo apretado entre las cajas de la mudanza.

--Me cuentas un cuento antes de dormir, papi?.-preguntó la dulce voz de una niña.

--Ya es tarde, cariño.-dijo una voz varonil, el padre.

--Por favor.-rogó la pequeña.

--Hora de dormir, Katy.-habló otra voz, la madre.

--Esta bien.-dijo la niña, con algo de decepción en su voz.

--Buenas noches, cariño.-dijo la madre besando a la niña en la mejilla.

--Buenas noches, mami.-pronunció la niña.

--Duerme bien, princesa.-habló el padre arropando a la niña y dejando un suave beso en su frente.

--Buenas noches, papi.-se despidió acurrucándose entre las mantas, abrazando a un oso de peluche. Los padres salieron del cuarto, el padre apagó las luces y cerró la puerta.

--Papi!.-llamó la niña.

--Lo siento, princesa.-se disculpó el hombre, dejando la puerta entreabierta, dejando entrar a la habitación un pequeño as de luz, que provenía del pasillo.

La niña sonrió. Se quedó dormida casi en el mismo momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

**KkKkKkKkKk**

Después de una larga espera de aproximadamente tres horas, creyó que era el momento correcto para salir, se incorporó del lugar en el que hasta ahora había permanecido sentado.

Abrió la puerta del armario con lentitud, tratando de evitar el menor chirrido. Caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió con lentitud, salió y la volvió a dejar entreabierta, para dejar entrar un poco de luz. Caminó por el largo y oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Las bajó con lentitud, evitando tocar algún objeto con sus manos descubiertas, se dirigió a la sala de estar y tomó el jarrón que se encontraba en la mesa ratona entre sus manos y lo estrelló contra la pared, el objetó de cristal se rompió el miles de pequeños pedazos, que se esparcieron por todo el piso, haciendo un gran estruendo.

Espero pacientemente unos cuantos segundos hasta escuchar unos pasos apresurados bajando por la escalinata hacia la sala, se posicionó contra la pared de la entrada y esperó.

--Quién anda allí!.-exclamó el hombre, con voz enérgica aunque el timbre de temor en su voz era bastante notable..-Será mejor que salga ahora mismo de ésta casa sino quieres vérselas que llame a la pol...-pero antes de terminar la frase un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago lo hizo callar, obligándolo a caer de rodillas en el piso sujetándose el lugar del golpe, respirando con gran dificultad ya que el golpe le había sacado el aire por completo.

--Vas a morir.-susurró arrastrando las palabras.-Al igual que toda tú maldita familia.-murmuró en su oído con voz fría y susurrante, para acto seguido golpearlo con el puño en el rostro, mandándolo de bruces al piso de madera.

Se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia la cocina, abrió una de las numerosas gavetas y sacó un pica-hielo y un cuchillo bastante afilado. Caminó de regreso a la sala donde el hombre trataba de incorporarse todavía dolorido por los golpes. Tomó el pica-hielo firmemente y en un rápido movimiento clavó el objeto punzante en el tobillo derecho. El hombre ahogó un gutural grito de dolor. Lo retiró lentamente girándolo en el proceso, provocándole más dolor al pobre hombre, la sangre salió a borbotones de la herida, manchando el pulcro piso de madera pulida. Vió como el hombre se revolvía en el suelo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y tratando de ahogar gritos y gemidos de dolor en su garganta. El profanador se puso de pie empuñando en su mano el cuchillo, hizo ademán de apuñalarlo, pero cando el filo del cuchillo estaba por tocar al hombre una mujer se interpuso, colocándose casi encima de su esposo.

--No!..-exclamó.- Basta!... No lo lastime, por favor, por lo que más quiera.-dijo la mujer entre sollozos, mirando a aquel hombre con sus grandes ojos azules, suplicantes, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Esperando que aquel hombre que había invadido su casa tuviera un poco de piedad. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que él había enterrado su piedad hacía ya muchos años atrás.

La tomó bruscamente por los cabellos, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Y ante la mirada de horror de su marido, hundió con rapidez y facilidad el arma blanca en la garganta de la mujer, introduciendo el cuchillo hasta la empuñadura. La mujer abrió ampliamente sus zarcos ojos, sus labios se abrieron en un grito, pero ni un solo sonido salió de ellos, ni un sollozo, ni un grito, ni un gemido. La mujer cayó de rodillas cuando él le soltó los cabellos, y se desplomó, ya sin vida, boca arriba. Un charco de sangre escarlata se formó debajo de ella, empapando la tela rosa pálido de su pijama, tiñéndola de un rojo intenso. El hombre seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna, sin poder ni querer creer que su amada esposa estaba muerta en el piso de su sala de estar. Sólo se limitó a bajar la cabeza y llorar silenciosamente. Lágrimas de odio, tristeza e impotencia corrían sin control por su magullado rostro.

--Tu turno.-dijo apuntándole con un arma de fuego, una Colt 45 semiautomática.-Lo haces tu o lo hago yo?.-preguntó sonriendo ante el rostro pálido del otro.

El hombre tomó la pistola entre sus manos, temblando de pies a cabeza. Se inclinó hasta dejar un beso en los aún tibios labios de su esposa muerta. Colocó el cañón del arma en su sien izquierda, cerró sus ojos y apretó el gatillo, gotas de sangre escarlata mancharon las paredes y el piso, el cuerpo inerte del hombre se desplomó al lado del de la mujer. Un hilillo de sangre bajó por su rostro hasta terminar goteando en el piso, con sus ojos azules ampliamente abiertos y vidriosos.

Se volvió hacia la entrada de la sala y la vió. Aquella personita que había presenciado todo desde el principio. Una pequeña niña de escasos cinco años, de largos cabellos castaños y grandes ojos azules como los de sus padres, sostenía un oso de peluche entre sus brazos, con sus pececitos descalzos en el frío piso.

--Shhh...-pronunció el hombre a la pequeña con un dedo sobre sus propios labios.

El rostro pálido de la pequeña se contrajo en una mueca de horror. Lágrimas cristalinas y silenciosas bajaron por sus mejillas. Asintió con su cabeza lentamente, mientras mantenía sus ojitos fijos en los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. El hombre sacó un encendedor de uno de sus bolsillos, lo encendió y lo colocó cerca del detector de incendios. El aparato comenzó a timbrar de forma intermitente, para acto seguido gotas de agua mojaron todas las habitaciones de la casa.

El hombre abrió la puerta principal y salió caminando tranquilamente, hasta que se perdió de vista en la oscuras calles.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña niña sólo permaneció parada en el mismo lugar, en silencio. Estuvo así por mas de una hora, mirando fijamente los cuerpos ya fríos de aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus padres. Se acercó lentamente, temerosa; se arrodilló ante su madre y acarició con su manita el rostro de la mujer, se inclinó y dejó un suave beso en la frente. Después gateó una escasa distancia hasta quedar frente al rostro de su padre. Los ojos azules del hombre, fijos y vidriosos miraba a la nada, la niña acercó su mano hasta tocar el rostro de su padre, con sus dedos cerró suavemente los párpados antes abiertos, dejó un tenue beso en la frente de su padre, tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente con la mujer.

Se acurrucó en el pequeño espacio que separaba ambos cuerpos sin vida, cerró sus ojitos azules.

--Mami... Papi...-susurró la vocecita entrecortadamente.

Y lloró...

**KkKkKkKkKk**

--El detector de incendios se activó, pero cuando los bomberos llegaron no había ninguno.-dijo Aioria, avanzando hacia donde se encontraban los cuerpos, en medio de la sala de estar.-Un hombre y una mujer, cuarenta y treinta y siete años respectivamente. El hombre era un reconocido cirujano y la mujer era ama de casa.-siguió.-Una puñalada en la garganta.-dijo señalando a la mujer que estaba boca arriba.-Una herida en el tonillo derecho y otra herida de bala en la sien izquierda.-continuó.

--Encontramos huellas digitales en uno de los armarios de arriba, no coinciden con las del hombre ni con las de la mujer.-dijo Saga.

--No hay cerraduras forzadas.-siguió el castaño.-Tampoco las ventanas.

--Puede ser que se haya metido cuando no había nadie.-objetó Milo.

--Es lo más probable.-secundó el peliazul.

--Estaba alguien más en la casa?.-preguntó Camus.

----Si.-contestó el castaño.-Una niña, hija de ambos.-dijo leyendo los reportes con detenimiento.

--Dónde esta?.-preguntó el rubio.

--No lo sabemos.-el castaño se encogió en hombros.-Registramos todo el lugar pero no la encontramos.-dijo con pesar.-Tememos que se la haya llevado.-

--No.-negó el pelirrojo mirando fijamente un punto a espaldas de Saga, atrayendo tres miradas incrédulas.

--De qué hablas, Cam?.-preguntó el ojiazul.

--Ella está aquí.-dijo para después caminar apresuradamente hasta uno de los escapes del sistema de ventilación que estaba al ras del piso. Trató de zafarlo pero no pudo.

--Camus?.-llamó el griego.

--Un desarmador, rápido!.-pidió.

El castaño se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la cocina, buscó en cada una de las gavetas hasta encontrar uno, regresó y se lo tendió al pelirrojo, quien lo tomó y con rapidez quitó cada uno de los cuatro tornillos que mantenían a la rejilla en su lugar, para después retirarla. El francés se inclinó y extendió sus brazos.

--Sal, linda. No voy a hacerte daño.-dijo con voz suave.

Y para sorpresa de Milo, Aioria y Saga una pequeña figura salió y se aferró con desesperación a Camus enredando sus bracitos alrededor cuello del francés, llorando desconsolada. El pequeño cuerpo de la niña estaba frío y temblaba incontrolablemente, de sus labios escapaban tenues y casi inaudibles sollozos.

--Milo... me prestas tu abrigo?.-preguntó el pelirrojo con voz suave.

--Si.-el rubio se sacó el abrigo negro que vestía (Konoto-chan: recuerden que todavía tiene pantalones y camisa ¬¬), y cubrió con él el cuerpo de la pequeña, quien seguía aferrada al francés.

--Y ahora que hacemos con ella?.-preguntó Saga rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado por lo que parecieron largos instantes, roto únicamente por los quedos sollozos de la niña.

**KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk**

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leen y siguen éste mediocre fic u.u. Os los agradezco mucho.

Perdón por hacedlos esperar, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado. Opiniones en los reviews por fa n.n Ja Ne!.


End file.
